


Traditions

by Ember_Lee



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Family, Gen, Music, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Lee/pseuds/Ember_Lee
Summary: As problems arise in life, sometimes all that's needed is a bit of love, a bit of bonding, and bit of music to chase them away. And when you have a daughter like Ally, well, everything can seem better with time.





	Traditions

Huffing she blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, before continuing to twirl in the swivel seat. He just sat there, ignoring his taxes, simply watching her and wondering. Wondering when she had learnt how to do that. Where had she learnt to do that? It was an action oddly endearing yet heart breaking. Penny use to do that same action, after every disagreement, after every sulk, after every storm out of the house. Had she really witnessed all of those without him realising? Biting his lip he fiddled the pen on his desk, wondering what he should do. She was going to ask sooner or later. Hopefully later. He needed time to prepare. More time. Glancing down the paperwork in front of him, he chewed his lip harder, trying to shield the action from her, not wanting her to learn his bad habits too.  
“Mum’s taking a long time tonight.” She murmured suddenly, causing him to jump. “When is she going to get here?”  
Taking a shaky breath, he shrugged lightly, “Dunno Ally darling. Soon I think.”  
She hummed thoughtfully in response, still spinning slowly. Silence engulfed them again, disturbed only slightly by the creak of the chair and clicking of his pen. He tried to concentrate on work, but his eyes strayed back to his daughter, hair twirling slightly around her, glasses flashing in the dim light. He considered asking her about her day, before deciding against it, having heard her talking to her stuffed animals about nobody liking her. He couldn’t bear to hear her lies and false hope. But it gave him an idea…  
Before he could stop himself, he had blurted out that dreaded question. Freezing in her seat ever so subtly, Ally slowly turned to face him, confusion written across her face.  
“It was…good?” she queried, making him wince. Seeing this, she imitated the action herself, looking down at her folded hands sadly. He knew that she knew she couldn’t lie to him, so with a dreary sigh she told him the truth. “It was awful actually. I got pushed into the bushes again. And I think someone purposely chucked a half empty milkshake at my head, but I was sitting by the bin at the time in all fairness.”  
“Oh Ally.” He sighed, turning to her properly to offer her a hug. She ignored the gesture, choosing instead to shuffle from side to side slightly.   
“But someone did bring something new into the teasing today.”   
Oh no…he moaned internally, just knowing what she was going to say.   
“They were saying their usual things, you know, nobody likes you, you’ll never have a boyfriend let alone any friends, stuff I’m use to. But this time, they mentioned mum. They…they said that their mum had seen my mum at the lawyer’s office in town. That you guys were getting a divorce. That even my own mother didn’t like me.” The hurt in her big brown eyes made him feel incredibly guilty. Kids be so cruel to one another. “Is it true dad?”  
“Of course not, your mother loves you-”  
“Not that. I know mum loves me,” she interrupted and once again, he was forced to see the Penny in her actions. _Damn you Penny._ “I meant about the divorce. Is it true?”  
Unconsciously his hand moved to sweep some tax sheets across the legal forms, not wanting her to see, wanting her to live in a world of blissful ignorance for a little longer, but he knew she had already seen them. It was a struggle to get the words past his lips.  
“Y-yes.”  
She was still for a moment before nodding, continuing her spinning. As he suffered internally with the guilt she had felled upon him, he was shocked once again as she stated in a matter of fact tone, “That’s why she hasn’t shown up yet right? She’s not coming.”  
 _Hit the nail on the head._  
“Look, Ally,”  
“Don’t.”  
“But-”  
“No.”  
He was starting to hate this silence now. The clock on his desk counted the minutes as she continued to swivel and he continued to die of inner remorse. Finally she stopped, looking a little peaky from the spinning but still questioning.  
“Daddy?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Do you ever think I’ll have a true and proper friend?”  
“Of course.”  
“Don’t lie.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You said the same thing when I asked you if I’d ever be friends with Trish again. That was weeks ago.”  
Sighing, Lester ran a hand through his rapidly thinning hair. How on earth do you explain the complex of friendship to a stubborn nine year old? Catching sight of his old polishing cloth, the slight idea from earlier came back with full force. Getting to his feet, he hurried out of the office, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. Ally watched him leave, before jumping to her feet, following after him nosily. Rummaging amongst the stacked boxes, coats and old photo albums for a while, he finally found the case hidden on the floor under some old sneakers. Giving a cry of glee, he backed out of the cupboard, trying not to strain his back.  
“What’s that?” Ally asked, hopping down the stairs one foot at a time, watching as he set the case on the nearby table, brushing the dust off carefully. “Daddy?”  
“Honey, do you remember when you were four and I found you banging away at a tambourine?” With an embarrassed chuckle she nodded, eyes glistening. “Well, do you remember when I joined your jam sesh?”   
“Yeah,” she murmured, a loving look crossing her face. “You got out this old looking saxophone and just started playing these really jazzy tunes. Is that it?” she questioned, pointing at the case he was busy unlatching.  
“The one and only.” He said with flare, opening the case as if it contained the Holy Grail. In stunned appreciation, the duo looked at the worn instrument silently, basking in old memories. After a beat, Lester turned to his young daughter, a grin starting to make his way onto his face. “Whadda ya say to breaking out this bad boy and that tambourine of yours and having another jam?”  
“You had me at the ‘click’ of the latch.” She enthused, already scrambling back upstairs.   
Ten minutes later, the two were situated in the lounge, arguing light heartedly over what to play. Eventually Lester just played a little riff on the sax, which Ally heartedly contributed to with a shake of the tambourine. Grinning around the lip piece, Lester watched as the hurt in his daughter’s eyes was slowly replaced with joy, wishing that it would always be like that. She became lost in her own little world, humming away every now and then, occasionally singing out a lyric or two, making his heart break a tiny bit, as no one but him was here to witness it. Hours later, after lots of giggling and jamming, they sat on the couch together lazily, in a peaceful silence.  
“Thanks dad.”  
“What for kiddo?”   
“For this. I really needed this.” She murmured, leaning up to give him a light peck on the cheek. Smiling he ruffled her hair good naturedly.   
“Anything for you Ally dear, anything for you.”   
“Soooo, you say that now, but if I were to ask you if I could get a piano, would you say the same thing?” she asked slyly, causing him to laugh loudly.   
“I think we’re going to need one after that jam! Besides, I want to hear what those lessons I’ve been paying for with Mrs Beslode all these years have resulted in. Can’t let the library or the school music room hear it forever.”  
Squealing with joy, she hugged him tightly, planting sloppy kisses across his cheeks after each ‘thank you!’. He just continued to laugh, hugging her back. He’d do anything to see that light in her eyes remain.

A&A

Storming into the store, Ally ignored the questioning looks from customers, hunting for her father. He had seen her the minute she had burst through the doors and winced at the sight. Her usually wavy brown hair was matted and paint splattered, her lovely floral dress ripped around the hem, and she was covered from head to toe in dirt. Finishing up with the customer he had been serving, he wished them a good day before hurrying over to her, just as she spotted him. One look at her teary eyes, and he was already shooing people out the door. While some looked peeved, others were understanding as he flipped the ‘closed’ sign around. As much as it hurt to turn down potential business, his daughter came first, and to be honest, he had been wondering when this would happen.  
“Why are kids so mean?” she asked, dropping heavily onto the piano bench, hands fisting in the skirt of her ruined dress.   
“What did they say this time?” he asked cautiously, slowly making his way over to sit beside her. She sighed and shrugged, annoying him a little.  
“Honey…”  
“It’s more what they did than said.” She mumbled, playing with a lock of splattered hair. Taking the polishing rag from on top of the piano, he started to wipe at her face, ignoring her crinkled nose (that he found incredibly cute) at the smell of polish, instead focusing on getting rid of those stubborn stains.  
“What brought all this on? Did they find out about MUNY?”  
She just nodded.  
Sighing he stopped his scrubbing, wondering what he could do. She turned away slightly, reaching out a dainty hand to trail across the keys beside her. As a faint jumble of notes hit his ears, a familiar idea came to mind. Getting to his feet, he hurried up the stairs to his office, ignoring her startled looks, as he was already flying back down the stairs (faster than he really should) a mere minute later, an old case clasped in his hands. As soon as she saw it, Ally gasped, half rising from her seat.  
“You brought that here?”  
“Of course I did. It was this saxophone that trigged my love for music. And the idea to open a music shop after our first jam. It had to move here.” He shrugged, already looping the strap around his shoulders, cradling the sax between his calloused hands carefully. Giggling she settled back at piano, facing it properly this time, foot already on the pedals.  
“Shall we?” he asked, lips already hovering over the mouth, just as her fingers were dusting the first cords.  
“We shall.”  
For the next few hours, as people passed by the closed store, all that they heard was laughter, singing and the sounds of a beautifully played music. The next day was the busiest Sonic Boom had ever been since its opening day a few months ago. 

A&A

Running a hand through his hair sadly, he reread the letter from his ex, once, twice, three times again, wondering when it would all stop. Of course he still loved Penny, and he knew deep down she loved him too, but he did dearly wish she would stop rubbing her success in his face. And from the sounds of her letter, she wouldn’t be returning into their lives unless via webcam for a long time yet. Sighing he clenched the measly piece of paper in his hands, using it to take out his frustrations instead of his balding head. His sight was drawn to a brightly advertised music convention in a nearby state, but before he could take in any more details, it was snatched from his sights by an all too familiar hand.  
“Not this time dad.” She growled, scowling at his pleading expression.   
“B-But Ally…trumpets!” he whined, only to see his sixteen year old daughter shake her head determinately.   
“Not this time.” She repeated, reaching out to extract the crushed paper in his hand. “You need to face this instead of running off to some convention. And frankly, I’m sick of it.”  
Too late, she must have realised how crushing her words might have sounded to him as she winced at his defeated expression. Memories of Penny leaving, words Penny said, scowls Penny had given, flooded his mind, all replicated in his daughter’s face. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Sorry dad, I didn’t mean it like that. I just…”  
She trailed off, trying to think of a way to put it. He saw her debate with herself for a while before an idea sparked in her eyes. Grabbing his hands, she hauled him out of his seat and down the hall, heading for the lounge. They passed pictures lining the stairs, and he was drawn to them, looking at the little girl stuck in the past and wondering when she had changed so much. The old pictures showed her with all her gap toothed smiles, hiding behind whatever object that was nearby. But as they continued down the stairs, the newer pictures began to show her dancing around a brightly lit practice room, posing with celebrities, or writing in that overly loved song book, that shy smile of hers matured and glowing. And in a majority of these pictures one certain blonde appeared more than he was truly comfortable with. But she was happy. And he just wished Penny would come back to see it.  
Still being dragged, he allowed her to lead him over to the couch, plonking him down with the strict command to ‘sit’, before she scuttled off who knows where. Twiddling his thumbs, Lester looked around their modest lounge, spotting traces of her latest sleepover scattered about the place, from spare music sheets, _Cheetah Beats_ , empty packets of spicy chips and oddly enough, one brightly coloured high-top. Before he got the chance to puzzle over it, Ally bustled back into the room, juggling her book, some music scores and an old instrument case.   
“When-”   
“Earlier when you were all moody.” She answered, depositing the music scores and case into his lap. Bouncing lightly on her feet she grinned, instructing him to read through the music as she set up the piano. Scanning it, he recognised it as the song he had heard her and Austin tinkering away at earlier that day and was surprised as to why it was clutched in his hands. Not even needing to turn around to see his confusion, she explained.  
“I wrote this purposely for you and me. I told Austin that a letter from mum had arrived today, and that I just knew that you’d be brooding over it all day. I wanted to do something special to better your mood, and he suggested that we performed something. I took the idea and bettered that instead. He’s been helping me all day.”  
At that moment, Lester wondered what he had done to deserve a daughter as wonderful as her. And he noted that he should repay Austin later. Maybe give in to the hopeful plea the young boy had been asking him for months now.  
Settling down at the piano, Ally grinned at him over her shoulder, before starting the tune. It didn’t take long for him to water at the eye, and not much longer after that that his saxophone was in his hands, as he played along. He truly didn’t deserve a daughter like her.

A&A

The day before the wedding, she burst into the house, worry etched across her face. He had been enjoying a nice cup of coffee and biscuit at the time, but as soon as he saw her expression, it was all forgotten.  
“What did he do?”  
“Not him Daddy. Me.” She whispered, dropping into his embrace as if she was five, not twenty six.   
“Honey, what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know if I can do this Daddy.”  
 _Ah_. Was all he could manage to think as he cuddled her closer. Silently he was glad he never had cold feet before his own vows, but then again, maybe that was a sign of the disaster that his marriage would become. Quietly, he bestowed this advice to his shivering daughter, who shook her head vigorously.   
“Dad, don’t say that!” she scolded before trailing off. “I-I just don’t know if I can handle him always being away, or me being on tour…I…”  
“You don’t want to end up like your mum and I.” he finished for her, causing her to blush a brilliant crimson. “It’s ok honey, I understand. And to as much as it pains me to say this, I don’t think that will be in the future for you and Austin.”  
“I thought you liked Austin?” she murmured in confusion, causing him to chuckle.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I love the boy like he was my son, and I’m so happy you’re marrying him. But at the same time, I’m going to lose you. I came to terms with that the moment he set his love struck eyes on you. I think you’re going through the same process right now.”  
“I’m not leaving you dad! Never! I-I’ll always visit. I’m still your little girl.” She exclaimed, aghast that he’d even dare to suggest it.  
“I know sweetheart, but you’re all grown up now. For a long time now, you’ve faced your own problems and solved them by yourself. Or with Austin’s help.”  
“But I’m here now aren’t I?” she pointed out, causing him to smirk.  
“Indeed. And why do you think that is?”  
“Your mind games are hurting my head.” She whined, nuzzling into his shoulder. Chuckling he rubbed her back soothingly, like he use to when she was sick.   
“Ally, I’ll always be here. Whether it be by letter, txt, email or a simple phone call. Even if you turn up on my doorstep in the middle of the night, I’ll be here for you. I’m your father. It’s what we do. Every step you take in life, we’re one step behind, waiting to catch you in case you fall. But just know, now I share that duty with another. Only, this time he’s by your side, supporting you. If you feel like you’re not ready for his support and encouragement, I’m sure he’ll understand. Yes, he might be sad, but he’ll be understanding. If you want to pause life for a while to think things over, you’re always welcome here.”  
Sniffling, Ally hugged her dad tighter, showing her love for him with a sloppy kiss, much like that one from years and years ago.   
“I love you dad.”  
“Love you too Allycat.”  
They sat in silence for a while, before she pulled away, a mess of mascara and tears, a hopeful expression on her face.  
“Can I take that pause now?”  
A few minutes later found them in the lounge, laughing as they fell into the familiar sounds of a piano and saxophone harmonising. 

A&A

“Hey dad.”   
Looking up from his crossword puzzle, Lester smiled at the sight of his daughter, picking her way through his tiny room.  
“Allycat! What are you doing here? When did you get back?” he gushed, reaching up to embrace her.  
“Hmm, yesterday night. And can’t a daughter visit her father for no reason?” she teased, hugging him gently but tightly, minding the respiratory system beside him.  
“Ha-ha. I know I’m dying, you don’t have to be afraid of mentioning it.” He grinned as she dropped onto the foot of his bed. A sad smile clouded her eyes as she watched him.  
“How are you feeling?” she asked. Sighing he put his puzzle face down on the arm rest, wriggling to get comfortable in his seat. Her face looked just like his had once been. Worry etched across her brow line, tiredness sagging beneath her eyes, sadness hanging from her mouth. Times like these he could easily see the matured mother of three she had become, but there was always the hint of the overly concerned teenager beneath it all.   
“The same as always. Over feed, over watered, over rested. I want to do something fun. But they won’t let me go skydiving with this oxygen tank. I did ask about tandem diving, but they still wouldn’t let me.”  
He was relieved when she didn’t scold him, just settling for an eye roll at his joke.   
“I know you hate being cooped up in here, but at least here I know you’re not tripping over your tubes and tumbling down the stairs.” She murmured, causing him to scowl.  
“I would have been fine.”  
“Dad, you broke three ribs last time you did that.”  
 _Guilty as charged_. He thought sheepishly, letting it show on his face. Smiling she reached out to pat his arm caringly.   
“You know it’s better.”  
Wanting to move the subject off him, he asked her about her life. But she wasn’t having any of that.  
“I didn’t come here today to talk about my life Daddy.”   
His heart clenched at the old affectionate term. Seeing the reminiscence in his eyes, her smile grew as she reached into her overly large bag for something. A familiar chime of metal clanging reached his ears and he gapped at the old, beat up wooden tambourine she pulled from its depths.   
“I missed you. And I was wondering if you wanted to have another jam sesh? Like old times?” she murmured, a hopeful embarrassment clashing on her cheeks. For the first time he noticed the well-loved case sitting at her feet, and his heart wrenched.  
“Oh Ally dear. I’d love to, but I don’t think I have enough air these old lungs of mine to play that old sax.” He whispered, watching as her eyes sparkled mischievously.   
“Who said anything about _you_ playing the sax?” she grinned, handing him the tambourine. Realisation washed over him and with a grin he accepted the instrument from her. Running a finger over the tiny cymbals and weathered leather, he watched as his daughter, his only daughter, positioned his saxophone in her hands, his grin on her face.   
“You did teach me to play practically every instrument my hands settled on remember? Surely you saw this day coming.”   
“I should have. I really should have.” He chuckled.  
For the rest of the day, they ignored the complaints from his neighbours in the retirement village (well, those who could still hear at least), though they did take a couple of requests from those that gathered around his doorway. But despite the crowd, it was just them. As Lester shook and beat away at the old tambourine, watching as Ally poured her soul into the sax as he had taught her, he wondered if they’d get a chance to do this again. But he pushed those niggling thoughts aside, just letting the music surround him. _Besides,_ he reasoned with himself as Ally burst into a long heartfelt solo, echoing everything he was feeling, _traditions go beyond the grave._

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this, I was angry at how people represented Lester and Ally's relationship. Framing him as abusive or dismissive. Lester deserves some love.


End file.
